The Captains Brother
by robert32514
Summary: Inspired by and with permission from CatchingCraziness. The Captain has a new mission before being found in the ice, prevent Albus from making a terrible mistake and help his old friends and allies grandson beat the darkness and show magical britain how a true hero and legend fights. An Avenger will rise, and a Legend will return.
1. Chapter 1

**The Captains Brother**

**Ch. 1 A new mission**

** I do not own Marvels Avengers or Harry Potter.**

** Reviews are welcome as long as they're positive**

He saw it coming. The ice rushed at him at incredible speed, as he closed his eyes, he prepared himself for the pain, but it never came, no sound, no crash, nothing.

" What did you expect, Death? " chuckled a female voice. Turning to the voice, he found himself face to face with a Black Cloaked woman with her hood so over her face he couldn't see her eyes.

He opened his eyes at that point at a loss that they were in what was a white room, no shadows, no noise, nothing. Turning he wondered, " Where in the Hell am I? "

" Your in the in-between Captain. " The hooded woman spoke.

" Who are you ? " he demanded already fearing his suspicion.

" Why do you ask that which you already know Captain Rogers? " the hooded figured asked with amusement in her voice.

" Death! " , he answered with a gulp.

" Well at least your smarter than most, but enough about me, we're here about you Steven."

" What do you mean me? I'm dead aren't I? "

" You can be, but then the Fates and Powers That Be would be mighty pissed off at me seeing you have a destiny in the future, and I would hate to take you before your due time. The lives you've touched and the lives you will touch may make things easier on me and others later in your future and theirs. "

" So what now? " The good Captain asks.

" Now, I need your help! " Death spoke with a hint of trepidation.

" What do you mean? "

"Does the name Albus Dumbledore or Gellert Grindewald mean anything to you?"

It was at those names that Steve Rogers went from worried to very serious. " Albus, is he ok? Is he alright? "

" I see you know Albus, what about Charlus and Dorea Potter? "

It was at those names a set of individuals shimmered into existence beside Death, two of which he knew. " Charlus, Dorea, is it really you? "

Charlus Potter, standing at 6'2, with a lean build, a messy ravens colored nest of hair, and brown eyes, had a shit eating grin that spelled trouble for any woman that came across him. What can he say, it's a Potters curse and charm next to the messy hair. Stepping up to his old friend, they proceeded to give one another a short manly hug before sizing one another with smiles on their faces.

Dorea Isabella Potter nee Black, with the Black family genes running strong in her. Sexy, but deadly to anyone who crossed a Black, smiled sweetly at her old friend. Embracing her with all the gentleness of a man with his Meta Human strength but in great control of it due to practice. Standing next to them was a man who resembled Charlus in every way, minus the slightly pale skin he apparently inherited from Dorea. And the woman standing next to him was a women with hair red as fire that if it was to sway from side to side, you would swear she was on fire, and green eyes that just drew you in and wanted to be your friend, but something about those eyes were very familiar. As if he had seen them somewhere before.

" Steven ", Charlus spoke up, " Allow me to introduce you to my son, James Charlus, and his Wife, the lovely Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. " Steven shaking James hand and kissing the top of Lilys' knuckles. It was then Captain Steven Rogers now recognized those eyes the moment Charlus said Evans.

" Evans? By any chance related to Lieutenant Harold Evans of Great Britains' Marine Hellhounds? "

" Did someone say my name? " an exuberant voice spoke up.

" Harry? " Steve cried out in surprise and hugged his friend and fellow soldier. " is everyone here dead? "

" What am I, yesterdays news? " called out an unfamiliar voice.

" Steven, I like to introduce you to my wife and Lilys' mother, Viola. Viola, meet Captain Steve Rogers also known as Captain America. " Viola standing at the same height as her daughter and the same curvy bodice, same fiery hair, where Harold Evans stood at 6'1 with brown wavy hair and green eyes Lily apparently inherited from her father. He repeated the actions with Viola as he did with Lily Potter.

" If the introductions are over with, I do believe we should sit and discuss the current situation. " Death spoke up in a serious tone. With that a round black table with 8 wooden chairs appeared.

" So, what seems to be the situation? " asked the Captain with a serious expression after they all took a seat with Death sitting next to Steven.

With the pleasantries out of the way, an image of a pale snake faced male, thin with red eyes resembling that of a snakes. " His name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. He is responsible for the Evans, and all of the Potters being here. He has dabbled in dark Illegal soul magic banned since Herpo the Foul of ancient Greece. He has discovered a path to immortality at the cost of his body barely able to be held together let alone his own soul. He has created what are known as Horcruxes. ", With that you could here two sets of heads start hitting the table. They all turned to see Charlus and James Potter both banging their heads on the table muttering " Stupid. ", each time.

The scene would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so serious. " Why didn't I see it? I mean, I went to HogWarts with the Bleedin' Bastard. " Charlus groaned aloud. His head rising and he leaning back clearly in angst.

" And I faced him enough time to recognize the signs of his malformed scaly arse. " James replied in the same tone and following his fathers pattern.

" So what exactly are Horcruxes and how am I to help stop him? " Steve spoke up.

" You don't. " Death replied, " That job falls to someone else. " Gazing intently at James and Lily Potter.

" What do you mean?"

An image of James and Lily's murder played out for everyone to see, but leave it to Steve to see what they were protecting and dying for. Actually, not a what, rather a who. A child.

" His name is Harry James Steven Potter, and he is our son. " A teary eyed Lily Potter spoke aloud trying and failing to keep from crying out loud.

" Steven? ", Steve queried.

" I used to tell her stories of you and apparently Charlus here did too after meeting me and seeing a picture of us during W.W.2 was over our fire place back home in England. " With that, the meeting got down to business. They spoke of Stevens replacing the soul leech that had attached itself to Harrys now soon to be famous scar. Death imprinted the knowledge of the Horcruxes locations and what they were. He would also be keeping Dumbledore from making a mistake and leaving Harry with the Durselys. Until Harry was old enough to think for himself, Steve would be allowed temporary control of Harrys body to help him grow both strong and fast. He was also given information to keep one Sirious Orion Black, Doreas nephew out of Azkabhan. Charlus and Albus had told him enough about Azkabhan that he wouldn't wish to see anyone suffer there. He would unknowingly become so protective of Harry as to adopt him as a brother, but even Death wouldn't spoil that. Even Death was allowed some knowledge of the future from time to time. James gave him names of allies and friends of House Potter and it's enemies. Finally Death informed Steve about The Deathly Hallows and Harrys destiny with them. How the story linked directly with the Potters and how half true and how half false the legends of the Hallows are. With the meeting finally over, a door like portal appeared. After the Potters and Evans asked Steve to give Harry their love and to love him like a brother, Captain Steven G. Rogers took one last look at his now deceased friends and adopted family, with a huge breath { if you could breathe in the in between } and with a determined fierce look, marched into the portal.

" Do you think we should have told him about Bucky? " Charlus whispered Harold.

" I believe we might be able to once this whole thing is over with, Right? " Harold Evans asked Death with a sturdy gaze.

She just gave them a smirk as if to say, " What do you think? "


	2. Chapter 2 A Partial Reunion

**The Captains Brother**

**I do not own Marvels Avengers or Harry Potter**

**Reviews are welcome so long as they positive.**

** Ch. 2 A Partial Reunion Nov. 1, 1991 Before Sunrise**

His first sense of awareness was when he heard voices, looking from within Harrys mind scape he could see Harry under an enchanted sleeping spell as well as a warming charm. He didn't take the time to view Harrys memories due to a time restraint.

" He will bear that scar for the rest of his life. " he heard an aged yet recognizable elderly voice.

It was then he felt he was being lowered, thinking to himself, " Now's the time to act. " Taking control of the young body he snapped his eyes awake and grabbed Albus Dumbledores long greyish white beard, and yanked him to eye level and a voice Albus could hear, " Yankee-Alpha-Bravo-Merlin-Foxtrot."

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, as Captain Steve Rogers within Harry Potters body looked at his old friend and see the old mans face go wide eyed and pale. " W-wha-what? What did you say? "

" Yankee-Alpha-Bravo-Merlin-Foxtrot. ", A code only Albus, Charlus and Dorea Potter, Steve Rogers, and Alastor Moody would know.

" St-Steven? "

" It's me Albus, it's Steve. "

Standing back up with Harry in his arms, he saw the truth with a minor Legilimency probe into the young green eyed childs' mind and seen a blue eyed, blond haired face smiling right at him. With a resolved face he turned about face and stated in a voice emanating with authority, " Change of plans Minerva, we're returning to Hogwarts. Hagrid, please find Sirius and Remus, have them report to me as soon as they can. Minerva, if you'll follow me. With a turn and a pop, Albus apparated back to the outside of Hogwarts gates. It was then he remembered that he may have forgotten to return the lights to Privet Dr. " Oh well, there are more important matters to attend to. ", He thought to himself.

Within moments he found himself within the medical ward of Hogwarts. " Now where is- Oh yes. Poppy. ", He called.

" Yes Albus, wha- oh my, is that young Harry? Albus, I thought you was taking him somewhere safe."

" It was seem Poppy that plans have changed, I just need you to examine Harrys scar one more time, if you will please. "

" Are you sure? When I checked earlier, it was teeming with darkness, as I told you earlier before. "

" Humor an old man if you will please old friend. "

" Very well, Old Man! " the school medi-witch say humorously. Waving her wand in an intricate pattern, she started to furrow her brow in what appeared confusion. " Impossible. " she murmured. Using the same patterned movements of her wand again gave the same results. There was no dark energy emitting from the childs scar. " I don't understand Albus, all I see is light energy almost like there is a light pure presence inside the scar. "

To say Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was relieved was an understatement. In fact if his suspicions was correct, then the prophecy be damned. Gathering the small bundle back into his arms, Albus motioned for Poppy and Minerva to follow him to his office. By the time he got within his office, an irate Sirius Black and agitated Remus Lupin waiting with Hagrid keeping the noise level down.

" Ah Hagrid, I see you did as I asked, good, good. Please gentlemen sit. Minerva, would you like to hold Harry a moment? "

As she did, Dumbledore then proceeded to call Philius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout to his office. He had also placed a Floo call to Alastor Madeye Moody and his apprentice Amelia Bones. When they were all situated in his office, he began his reasons for everyone being there.

" As you all know, World War 2, was a dark time, a dark time indeed. My old friend Gellert turned to the darkness and proceeded to start the Blood Purity propaganda with Adolph Hitler, Heimrick Himmler, and Johann Schmitd. Now Schmitd was an intelligent scientist who began dabling in forces he could not control. Removing himself from Hitler and his regime, he created his own out of what was supposed to be a Nazi science division, but was Schmitds rise to power. He had found out about an aging bright scientist who was thought to have discovered how to turn an ordinary man into the living embodiment of human perfection. The formula was not finished, but Schmidt would not listen. He stole the formula and used it on himself. Indeed he became strong, but the man became a monster. From his neck up, his entire skin melted off leaving only a Red Skull visage. And so The Red Skulls legend was born. In an act of desperation, the scientist, one Abraham Erskine retreated to America where the U.S. Military began their own Super Human Program. A test trial was performed on a handful of candidates, yet only one passed. Abraham was the one to make the final choice of the appropriate candidate despite the leading military officials protest. What Abraham was looking for was outside the human development, but inside. He wanted one whose heart was pure and in the right place. And so a sickly young man was chosen. His name was Steve Rogers. The transition was a success, Steven went from small and frail, to large and healthy in a matter of moments. Sadly, Dr. Erskine would not live to see his success as shortly after Mr. Rogers was able to stand on his own two feet, a Hydra Agent assassinated Dr. Erskine. Try as he might, even though Steven captured the assassin, said individual was prepared and committed suicide by a fake poison tooth. For a time Steven was used as a war propaganda sideshow stage performer and war reneactor, but upon learning of a friend captured behind enemy line with his whole platoon, Steven disobeyed orders to leave well enough alone, and so as a one man Army against many. He succeeded in saving both his friend and and an entire platoon of over a hundred men. A handful of souls was lost, but at least they weren't left behind because Captain America also known as Captain Steve Rogers would not leave them behind. During his war against Hydra, a small Magical force led by myself and Charlus Potter, was fighting against Grindewald when he aligned with Schmidt to try creating magical monstrosities that would give one nightmares. We had come into contact with the Captain when he and his Howling Commandos' stormed into nearly impenetrable fortress with our team and sent Grindewald running like the coward he was. Unfortunately, Schmidt was not on base at the time. We teamed up several more times to stop both madmen. By the time the war was winding down, I and Charlus both cornered Grindewald, but Charlus had been injured, but Charlus gave me the advantage by weakening Gellert so I may disarm him. When Gellert was imprisoned within Nurmengard, we had found out through an Agent Peggy Carter that Steven was lost battling Johann Schmitd across the Atlantic. Apparently Schmitd built a muggle aircraft capable of carrying bombs of great destructive power that not even Hogwarts would remain standing should just one of those bombs detonate here. "

"Thats a good history lesson Albus, but how does that help us now? ", A young anguished Sirius Black demanded.

" Because my friend, earlier Harry had a dark energy coming from his scar. But as I was preparing to give him to Lilys' sister..."

" You WHAT? " demanded Sirius. " Albus, are you out of your bleedin' mind? "

" Woah Black, settl' down befo' I make ya'. " Growled Hagrid.

" It's quite alright Hagrid, his anger is understandable. Yes, I was prepared to give Harry to Petunia, but a new presence stopped me. "

" What presence, professor? " A young Remus Lupin.

With a wave of his wand, the lights of his office dimmed, and with an almost silent incantation, a light spell allowed young Harry to glow, only to reveal a a visage of a man who he once thought long dead. There standing next to Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter, in his World War 2 Red, White, and Blue uniform with a star on his chest, there standing in all his glory, was none other than Captain Steven G. Rogers, also known as Captain America.

"Bloody Hell, Captain, is it really you? " Gasped Alastor Moody.

" Yankee-Alpha-Bravo-Merlin -Foxtrot, Alastor. ", the image said.

" Yep, it's him, I'd know that voice anywhere. You got some explaining to do Steve. "

" Then listen up, I have much to say, you'd only need listen. "


	3. Chapter 3 Second Meetings

**The Captains Brother**

**Second Meetings**

**I do not own Marvels The Avengers and/ Harry Potter**

** Ch. 3 Second Meetings**

The Looks on their faces was priceless when he revealed the information he had. To know that the Potters themselves had a meeting with with the Captain and Death itself. Remus and Sirius were grateful that James, Lily, Charlus, and Dorea all were finally at peace, yet were saddened as they silently mourned their lost friends. The fact that he, Captain Steve Rogers was still alive but his body lying somewhere in the north frozen in a form of cryo-stasis due to the Super Soldier Formula running through his veins keeping him alive and preserved and waiting to be found, brought a twinkle to Dumbledores eyes and a small smile to Alastors face.

But now the the real problems were about to start. Steve had informed everyone about how far Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort had gone to cheat Lady Death. It was when Minerva had heard Tom Riddles name, did the cogs in her aged mind start turning. She had remembered the face to attach to the name to.

Tom Riddle was a troubled youth. Even Minerva had remembered how there was a dark aura surrounding Riddle. Even thinking about that man sent shivers down her spine.

The fact that Steven even had joined them and had an Eidetic memory was a godsend. That Steve would train Harry through Occlumency and mental training, and physical training was a blessing in of itself.

At this point in time, it was time to get to brass tacks so to speak. The Horcruxs' was a problem. Thankfully, Steven knew exactly where they were, what they were, and how to destroy them due to the Potter men and Death itself. The hint that there were gonna be some future problems in the world as a whole itself showed that they could no longer hide, that should the outside world fall, so too would the magical world. That was something they could not afford. Seeing as the Magical and Muggle world shared a Symbiotic relationship. What happened to one could and would assuredly happen to the other.

Alastor Moody knew a former soldier that had worked his way up through the ranks after fighting in various wars. One who had allowed himself to use a drug based on science and magic known as the Infinity Formula, that had retarded the aging process in muggle people. His name was "Nickolas Joseph Fury". He had now become in charge of a World Wide Intelligence Agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D.. The acronyms for S.H.I.E.L.D. Was: Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division.

When Alastor heard what he thought was enough information from Stevens spirit, he informed Albus that maybe it was time Stevens essence should rest inside Harry while he would contact Nickolas about what Steven had informed them all. Albus agreed, a secret meeting would occur between Nick Fury and the Order would benefit everyone in the know. With that, Alastor would take his leave to set up the meeting with Fury.

With the meeting over, the next segment of their meeting would be what to do next, Albus had then allowed Fawkes to capture Peter Pettigrew where upon arrival attempted to attack McGonagall, who had the still sleeping young Harry within her arms. Attempting being the key word, upon his arrival he had taken one step, and was petrified and bound by a now very serious no-twinkle Albus Dumbledore. It was then that he had Severus Snape summoned to his office, which bothered both remaining two Marauders, a vial of Veriteserum was produced and introduced to Peters forcefully opened mouth. Once the potion was administered, did Peter reveal his sins to all of the rooms occupants. It took both Remus and Sirius to contain Snape, but as the adrenalin running in Snapes blood and his magic acting out due to anger at finding Lilys betrayer in his cross hairs, that it was necessary to have Hagrid subdue Severus while Minerva was forced to stun the broken man.

Moments after an angered werewolf and an equally angered Black, both who took a few moments to step back and breathe, returned and informed Peter who was found to have Voldemorts wand in his coat pocket, in which Fawkes himself destroyed, informed Peter that due his betrayal that he was no longer a Marauder. That through his actions, conduct unbecoming of a Marauder, he was excommunicated from the Marauder brotherhood. With a nod from Dumbledore and very serious stern looks from the others present, both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin raised their wands as one and bound Peters animagus abilities ten fold, and his name stricken from any Marauders association henceforth.

Both men was then excused to ship Peter to the DMLE where he would be tried and convicted to the full extent of the law while Sirius would make double sure he was not arrested on sight or incarcerated for a crime he did not do.

When Peter was then tried in front of the full Wizengamot, in which he was then forced give names, many thought to be upstanding Pure Bloods who were suspected death eaters, were caught and tried for their crimes. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black being one of them. Names like Rudolphus and his brother Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe sr., Goyle sr., the Carrow twins, Dolores Umbridge, and many others. Suffice to say, magical Britain underwent a cleansing not seen in a long while. Said actions saved the life of the Longbottoms, in which the Lady Alice Longbottom demanded to be in on whatever was going on and Lord Franklin Longbottom reminded everyone the brotherhood between houses Potter and Longbottom. Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom, gave in to the grieving and enraged woman who was Alice Longbottom, whom had lost her God Brother that was James Potter and would not lose her only Godson in Harry Potter or split up the sibling bond of Harry and her son Neville .

When Dumbledore, The new Lord Sirius Orion Black who had learned of his brothers death through his father who was ill, and passed Sirius the title of Lord Black of Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, the Longbottoms, Lovegoods, the Weasleys, and even the Greengrasses who then informed Dumbledore of the marriage contract between houses Potter and Greengrass, Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones, Severus Snape, The Tonks', and the now ever present Nickolas Joseph Fury, had finally had a meeting in Dumbledores office.

Nick Fury was a Vigilant military man who had seen some sick shit in his long lived life. The Infinity Formula doing exactly as it was supposed to do, slowing and somewhat reversing his aging to keep him in his prime. So it was no surprise after hearing things going quiet in magical Britain that an old friend in Alastor Moody would make an appearance. He had a special room in his many locations made up within his many safe houses and main offices in which only he and Alastor had access to. Afterall, both men were extremely paranoid, then confirmed each others identities and sat down with each others respected liquors in hand, did their own meeting take place.

Finding out that Riddle, in which Fury already knew who he was through intensive invetsigating, was temporarily out of action. But learning how he may come back and how Riddle cheated death by playing with the now known dark soul magic, made even Nick Fury sick to his stomach. But it was what Moody said next that turned the tide of Nicks next thoughts.

Captain Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America was alive. Moments later after finding as much as he currently could and that Albus Dumbledore was wanting to meet with him, that he called on his current right hand man Phil Coulson to clear this weeks schedule. It was where he now found himself days later at Hogwarts in Scotland, an emergency meeting with Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Pheonix. He had been given full disclosure by Moody about how the good Captain currently resided inside the Mind of one Harry James Potter, the Captains meeting in the in-between with Death and the Potters, and how the powers that be would surprise the Director and the Order on the Captains resurrection when Harry would no longer sense him, signaling the Captains return.

Hours had gone by and plans and counter measures and backup plans were made. All children were to be trained right beside Harry, both physically in various forms of hand to hand comabt and Martial Arts, and magically. It was determined that even one form of magic might not be enough, if what the Captain and even Albus, Nick, and Fawkes felt was true, it would have to be all forms of magic. Nick then informed Dumbledore that a couple who were S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents had a little girl who exhibited signs of accidental magic, lived in Britain. Former Royal Marine Sergeant Daniel Granger and Emma Granger had a daughter, one Hermione Jean Granger.

Dumbledore then stood and walked over to a book shelf lined with hundreds of books. Removing one and checking the registry for 2001 and sure enough, there was young Ms. Grangers name. So it was decided that the Grangers would join their apparently large circle of friends and allies, in the coming future.


	4. Chapter 4 A journeys end

**The Captains Brother**

**Ch. 4 A journeys end **

**I do not own Avengers or Harry Potter**

**J. K. Rowling and Marvel does.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

**Ch. 4 A journeys end.**

With the aid of S.H.I.E.L.D., it didn't take long to track down the Horcruxes, one being inside of Hogwarts, one being in the possession of Lucius Malfoy, Sirius was informed his family elf Kreature had one due to Regulus, his brother having died trying to stop Voldemort and failing. But at least with Kreature being in possession of said Horcrux, he could now let his brother finally be at peace.

With the Goblins being in the know, and informing their King and Director Lord Ragnok, getting their hands on the horcrux was no problem so long as the Goblins idea of equality was placed into effect. With Dumbledore, Black, and allies like Lord Greengrass, Lady Longbottom, Lady Bones, Lord Davis, and others, one by one, the minions of Tom Riddle fell.

But it was a near successful attempt at luring Tom Riddle in 2001 and eventually his successful return in 2005 that it all came to an end.

Lucius Malfoy did escape Azkhaban, but he didn't return until the final task of the Triwizard tournament. Harry allowed himself to be entered. He'd been training his whole life for this moment. He and everyone else almost had Voldemort during the end of first year, but like all snakes, he managed to slither his way out when they had sprung the trap. It was a Hermione Granger that had developed a box like trap designed to mimic a "Ghost Buster" trap but with magical qualities. When they used the rumor of Nickolas Flamels' famed Philosopher Stone being in Hogwarts, they knew it would be too much temptation for him.

As Quirinus Quirrel had stepped into the trap trying to get the mirror of Erised to divulge so to speak, the stone to him. This in itself was a trap as an unknown box deposited itself at his feet, the temptation of the stone itself through compulsion charms worked. But as the Shade of Voldemort saw his path to victory, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Behind a pillar was a Harry Potter using his fathers invisibility cloak and activated the trap through a red button like stone in his hand. As Harry pressed the button, he saw from his hiding spot the shade of Voldemort fight and succeed in removing itself from Quirrel as Quirrel was sucked into the box through an unknown vortex and flew away in a rage.

"Next time Tom, I'll get you, and I'll Avenge my parents." The next year was quiet since the diary and tiara had already been taken care of so Slytherins snake didn't resurface like it was originally supposed to, which was a good thing as far as Death was concerned. Death who had been watching things progress would whisper to both Harry and Steven certain information that was relevant to Toms capture.

Lucius being in jail at first for his part in Frank and Alice Longbottoms attack forced Narcissa Malfoy to give Sirius Black Tom Riddles diary after freeing her from Lucius' fake marriage, restoring her to her rightful place as Narcissa Black. Draco, Lucius' Heirs mind would not be poisoned by Lucius' control, so he grew up to be a respectable and much loved individual who fought against his birth fathers Pureblood bullshit.

Thankfully, Sirius who also freed his cousin Bella found out how his uncle had allowed the Lestrange heir to twist his beloved cousins mind and invoked family magic to free her from Rudolphus control, thus saving her when The Longbottoms was to be attacked. By then, Bella allowed herself to play along and was responsible for Lucius Malfoy, Barty Crouch Jr., and the Lestrange brothers capture.

Which brings us back to the present. Dulmbledore and his people along with S.H.I.E.L.D. Had tracked down the location of where Tom Riddle senior was buried after his son murdered him. They were certain that Tom would stage his resurrection and through Severus Snape was able to determine how. So Amelia Bones, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were forced to remove and replace Tom Riddle seniors remains with a fake skeleton. They then placed specially modified magical sensors around the area so that if anyone magical was near, the sensors special wards would activate literally trapping whoever was inside. Anyone not in the know would not even sense the wards till it was too late.

As expected Harry had known that Barty Crouch Jr. had escaped Azkhaban. The Order and S.H.I.E.L.D. had kept quiet, allowing Crouch Sr. and Junior to get away, Alastor allowed himself to play possum and was captured and placed within a magical trunk by Crouch Jr. Things went to plan and through a special magitech eye, he was then able to escape due to the Portkey modifications of his eye he now had on him while his old one was currently being used by Crouch Jr. Crouch already had enough samples of his hair, so he wouldn't be missed as a ghoul took his place within the trunk.

As Harry with a Cedric Diggory LMD {Life Model Decoy}bot took the cup that was used as a Portkey to send Harry to Voldemort. As expected, Lucius Malfoy who had also escaped Azkhaban used the killing curse on the machine moments after their arrival, never knowing it was a fake and binding Harry Potter to a stone statue of Death. As predicted, the Dark lord was placed within a bubbling cauldron as Malfoy used Bone of the Father unknowingly given, flesh of a servant willingly given which was his hand, and blood of the enemy forcefully taken when Malfoy viciously cut open Harrys arm and placed a vial under it, and then returned to the cauldron to drain the blood into the cauldron.

When a fully restored Tom Riddle was restored to a body, it was not as Malfoy or Riddle imagined. If one was to look at Tom Marvolo Riddle, the best way to describe him would be to imagine him as Quasimoto from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. He was that deformed. A Second later, Helicopters with their spotlights and Albus Dumbledore along with Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones, and Sirius Orion Black had arrived with Nickolas Fury as Lucius was rendered unconscious due to a dart that wound up in his neck. A Tranq dart it was called.

Harry who by then had already escaped his binds then knocked a now deformed Tom Riddle on his ass due to a leg sweep and started wailing on his face as he screamed his justified vengeance. After about a minute, Sirius had to pull the now shaking boy away as within his mind, Steve was able to calm the raging anger inside Harry Potters heart.

Riddle was then taken into custody and had magic inhibiting cuffs placed on him as his familiar Nagini was destroyed via Basilisk venom dart. It had taken Dumbledore and Sirius some time to acquire the needed sample since Slytherins Basilisk who was now doing as she was originally intended, being a protector of the school from dark evil intentions. They had learned Harry had retained his Parseltongue speech and was now able to teach it as another language, which proved useful when Death informed them the location of the giant legendary beast.

Due to his right of conquest, Harry Potter did indeed become Salazars Heir by right of combat, and had found that he was immune to the great snakes killing gaze. They then learned that Salazar was not the monster he was made out to be. His Youngest son was the monster and had perpetrated the story everyone had heard that grew into legend throughout time. Both Salazar and his friends Portraits were then rescued from the chamber hidden inside of the chamber of secrets itself, and placed once again in the great Hall of Hogwarts, where they could gaze upon future students and even teach themselves so the ancient near forgotten magic skills could be used once again. Though Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were taskmasters in their own right, Godric Gryffindore and Salazar Slytherin were in fact pranksters and found themselves with plenty of disciples willing to learn their secrets.

A few days later a deformed Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort was tried for crimes against humanity and was sentenced to death via The Veil, a continuously studied portal leading to Deaths realm. But before he could be sent through as he was escorted to the Veils chamber with plenty of trustworthy Aurors and secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents led by Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones, and Nymphadora Tonks. Harry Potter with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore along with Nick Fury himself stood next to said Veil waiting.

As Tom was dragged forward, a now calmed Harry Potter, walked towards the now quivering mess of a body, barely held together since Healers were brought in and was able to ensure the body maintained itself to the end.

"Was it worth it Tom? Was killing all those people and my parents really worth all this?", he asked as politely as he could.

"Potter, I will return and take my vengeance upon you." a now trembling Tom Riddle spoke in defiance.

"Oh, you mean because of the horcruxes, yeah, those are gone. They can't help you now.", a voice spoke from The Veil itself as a pail woman in a Dark robe walked from the Veil. Everyone who gazed at her paled and were even afraid. But Harry Potter who had respected Death simply dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"Rise Harry Potter, Rise.", she spoke softly. "Let me look at you. Yes, Steven has done me proud as well as your Parents and Grand Parents.

It was a now screaming Tom Riddle who caught her attention as he tried and failed to escape as his magic was blocked and strong arms held him in place.

"Poor, Poor Tom, it's time to go." With that she raised her arms and levitated a now struggling Tom Riddle into the air and faster than you could blink, threw him into the Veil, all the while screaming which died as he went through.

Albus Dumbledore stepped up next as he handed over the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone. Harry followed through by handing over the Peverell Cloak, which Death refused to take, "No lives have been lost due to the Cloak, but I will take the Wand and the Stone. I will also ask that you escort me, your original destiny was supposed to be as my master, but the Creator has need of you.

Before anyone could say a word, she gazed at everyone present with a gaze that demanded silence and said, "He is needed because the creator and I need him for a few moments. He will be returned, so fear not him dying, or losing Steven who still has a Destiny in this world.

Harry who looked back at his family, friends, and the Aurors who stood by watching. With a look around and nodded with determination, Harry Potter using his Gryffindore courage walked into the Veil after Death.


	5. Chapter 5 Reunions and Preparations

**The Captains Brother**

**Ch. 5 Reunions and Preparations**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers.**

**J. K. Rowling and Marvel does.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 5 Reunions and Preparations**

When Harry Potter stepped in the Veil deep in the bowls of the ministry of magic, he knew he'd be protected from Deaths embrace. But it didn't mean he didn't have doubts. But seeing Steven Rogers, his brother in all but blood standing beside him in his World War 2 combat uniform helped ease his worries.

**"HARRY!"**

Hearing his name shouted caused both him and Steve to jump about a mile in the air.

"James, behave you. Hello Harry, it's been awhile." Harry looked as standing before him was his mother Lily Potter in all her glory with her body shining and her hair glowing so bright one would mistake it for fire and his father with the biggest goofiest grin on his face.

"Mum, Dad, is it really you?"

"Yes love, it's really us." Harry flung himself at her as she spoke those words. She caught him and wrapped her arms tightly around him with James wrapping his arms around them both. Steven got his own surprise as his own parents grabbed both of his shoulders as he turned to look at his father Joseph and his mother Sarah Rogers who had their own grins as the Rogers were reunited. Though he looked like his father, he had his mothers hair and eyes.

"Hello Steven, we've missed you.", His mother whispered into his ear as she reached up to his neck and embraced him tightly as his father too wrapped his arms around his wife and son.

The families then came together as Steven and Harry led their respective families towards one another. Both James Potter and Joseph Rogers shook hands while Lily Potter and Sarah Rogers hugged each other in greeting. After a few moments, Death made her presence known as it was time to get down to business.

**_"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we don't have much time. Harry, I originally created the three Hallows because I needed a champion. A monster of a humanoid extraterrestrial by the name of Thanos of Titan, one of the_ _moons of Saturn, has ventured into deep space in another quadrant, transformed himself into a deadly warrior and then began taking many lives. He like another being named Galactus has become destroyers of worlds. Galactus because he needs energy that only planets can provide in order to survive. He steals and consumes any all energies both organic and inorganic and wields the power Cosmic. The matter and energy organic and inorganic that all planets have he takes and stores it within himself and then he moves on to the next world and repeats the procedure. He has a Herald named Norin Radd. One day, Norin will come, and Galactus won't be far behind. _**

Here an image appeared as the form of Galactus was shown. A being taller than the highest sky scrapers. A smaller human sized being with a body that looked like it was covered in silver traveling the Galaxy on what appeared to be a Silver Surf Board.

"That's the biggest thing I've ever seen." Harry whispered to no one in particular as Steven nodded beside him thinking the same thing.

**_"This is Galactus and his Herald Norin Radd"_**

"Huh, what do ya' know, a Silver Surfer." Everyone looks at James Potter after he said this. "What? Just because I grew up in the magical world doesn't mean I didn't pay attention to the Muggle world."

Then the image changed to that of another being much smaller but no less dangerous. Dressed in Blue and Gold armor with light purple skin with a ridged chin and pearl colored eyes, was a hulk of a being with one look and knew you knew not to cross with.

**_"This is Thanos of Titan."_**

Joseph Rogers whistled in both nervousness and amazement. "Good luck beating that."

Everyone else agreed.

_** "Thanos on the other hand does so because he has the delusional thoughts that he loves me, and can woo me, and also thinks that I love him in return. The Hallows were to show I had no such feelings for him. He thinks himself to being my Avatar. This couldn't be further than the truth. Ignotus Peveral was a dear friend which is why I chose your family and prepared you to fight as my Avatar, if you are up to the task Harry Potter." **_

_** "But know this, should you choose to become my Avatar, you will become the Earths first true Immortal. You will never age, never get sick, and never truly die. But I will allow you to father children to continue your family line."**_

_** "As for you Steven, you are already Immortal due to Erskines fomula and genetic tampering. But he did it for all the right reasons which is why he is not burning in hell as we speak."**_

Steven blew a sigh of relief.

_**"But you should know your old friend James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes still lives. After he fell from the train, the Soviets found him. One of his arms was destroyed. They replaced it with a cybernetic implant. Brainwashed him, trained him to be a finer killing machine than before, and unleashed him upon the world as The Winter Soldier. Every time his mission has been completed, they have placed him in cryo-stasis until he is needed again. Even now he fights unwillingly for HYDRA, the same organization you both fought against during World War 2."**_

"Bucky, no."

**"But there is Hope." **

Several images of beings with incredible powers, weapons and skills was presented before them. A man with blond hair with black and silver armor with a red cape and wielding a a very powerful hammer, capable of destructive power, wielding and controlling lightening like it was childs play.

"If I'm not mistaken, That's Thor." James Potter spoke out loud.

**"Indeed."**

Another image showed a scientist who was apparently studying the super soldier serum and unintentionally became a green skinned Hulk of a being capable of near limitless strength and destruction himself when angered. But when provoked by what appeared to be an American General who chased the poor scientist or outside influences, the Hulk came out and nobody was safe. The Scientist and Hulk itself only wanted to be left alone it seemed.

**"The man's name is Dr. Robert Bruce Banner while his alter-ego is called simply Hulk."**

Another image showed someone Steve thought resembled Howard Stark greatly. He and the others watched the Stark duplicates life before and after he started flying around in a suit of high-tech armor.

**"This is Tony Stark, son of Maria and Howard Stark. You thought correctly Captain."**

A young man who was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider had become a vigilante crime fighter after his uncles untimely death.

**"His name is Peter Parker and will become known as Spider-Man."**

Everyone agreed that the name was appropriate.

Other images came forward and they were allowed to gather much intelligence of possible allies for the future. God's, Demi-Gods, Superhumans, very skilled and very dangerous mundane heroes, Meta-Humans, Mutants, and even various Magical and Mystical Warriors. They were informed that certain events in these peoples lives must play out in order for the Heroes needed to exist. But she was adamant that Harry try and help Dr. Banner by placing him in his protection. The Hulk must exist if the future is to be continuous.

_**"So, what will be your decision Harry Potter, will you accept the position of Deaths champion and Avatar?"**_

Looking to his family, "The decision is yours Harry, but we'd at least like you to accept it and show the whole world what the Potter men, Descendants of Godric Griffindore are really made of." James declared.

"Remember, your destiny is your own Harry, but you will never be alone. I'm sure you'll find someone blessed with long life, just like you and Steven. Someone strong. But Thanos and Galactus and any other threat to Earth cannot be allowed to destroy it." Lily caressed his cheeks as she said this. Nodding in agreement, deciding he had enough time to think, he turned to Lady Death.

"I accept." he finally answered.

Raising one of her hands, he flashed a sort of silverish glow as he felt stronger and more powerful than before, later he found his speed to have been increased as well. Steve as well as Harry was given time to say goodbye, but not before Godric Griffindore, Ignotus Peveral, Harold Evans, and his own Father, James Potter declared Harry, Lord of their Respective Houses, but also declared Steven as a member of their houses as well as he looked upon Harry as his brother already.

**"Steven, your time to awaken is almost upon us. Harry will know when you begin to temporarily fade from his mind, in which then a psychic bond will be created and Harry will be able to find you.**

Steven was relieved at that news.

Saying their final Goodbyes, they saw Lady Death raise her hand and a wooden door appeared and opened on it's own. Turning back to their relatives, they gave a nod wishing them luck and walked through the door and returned to the land of the living.

**Outside the Veil**

Albus Dumbledore, Nick Fury, Alastor Moody, Unspeakable Croaker, and Amelia Bones felt and saw the flaps within the Veil start to glow and flutter and seconds later Harry James Potter emerged. As he walked out, the Veil began to crumble and turned to dust, only to be blown away by an unseen wind until nothing remained from where the Veil once stood.

"We have got to talk." Harry informed them in a serious voice.

**One hour Later in Dumbledores Office**

"My god, it can't be true. God-like beings able to destroy planets, and some able to consume them. How do we stop something like that?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Steven and I were able to gather intelligence of a sensitive nature. There is a way to stop Thanos, Galactus,and anyone else looking to start trouble with Earth. Harry was then able to reveal the continuing existence of HYDRA, something that really shocked and pissed off Nick Fury and Albus Dumbledore, and Alastor Moody. No more so when it was revealed Bucky Barnes was still alive and being brainwashed by both the soviets and HYDRA, under the assumed name The Winter Soldier. "The people we need must remain as they are. Their lives unalterred for the time being seeing as they have yet to happen."

Nick Fury and Alastor Moody looked at one another in silent conversation and then in agreement, looked back at those assembled and it was Nick Fury who spoke up next. "We get ready!"


End file.
